Random Early Detection/Drop/Discard (RED) is an important Quality of Service (QoS) feature that may be implemented on an intermediate node, such as a router, and utilized by network service providers for traffic congestion avoidance in a computer network. Typically, communication links of the network couple to the router via input and output ports that, in turn, connect to one or more buffers or queues (e.g., queuing logic) of the router. Depending upon the bandwidths of the links, traffic, e.g., packets, received at the input ports may “burst-up” and overflow at a queue as they wait to be transmitted over the output ports, thus causing congestion in the network. A RED algorithm implementation on the router uses direct measurement of a queue length to randomly drop packets to avoid such congestion. However, there is no known effective way to objectively evaluate compliance of the RED implementation on the router.